


Sneak Attack

by Alys_Brauer



Series: McKirk Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Brauer/pseuds/Alys_Brauer
Summary: A prompt fill from my tumblr account mckirkish.Prompt: Mckirk + NinjaStumbling through the door after a double on-call shift, Leonard has only one thing on his mind, and it’s definitely not Jim Kirk dressed all in black launching himself at Leonard from behind said door.





	

Jim Kirk has made it his personal mission to make Leonard’s life a living hell.  As if classes and shifts at Starfleet medical weren’t enough already, Jim’s decided that Leonard is going to be his pet project.

Stumbling through the door after a double on-call shift, Leonard has only one thing on his mind, and it’s definitely not Jim Kirk dressed all in black launching himself at Leonard from behind the door.

“For fuck’s sake!” Leonard drops his med kit and sinks immediately into a crouch, then into a roll, narrowly missing being tackled to the ground by his best friend/roommate/torturer – because Jim  _definitely_ doesn’t deserve the title of ‘boyfriend’ at this moment.

“Nice dodge there, Bones!” Jim springs back to his feet with a bright grin.

Leonard carefully rises to a crouch, watching Jim distrustfully. “Dammit, Jim! I’m a doctor, not a spy. Is this really necessary?”

Somehow, and by ‘somehow’ Leonard is one-hundred-percent positive that Jim had been hacking again, Jim had found out that Leonard was failing his basic hand-to-hand combat class. Apparently, the clear, and only, solution to this problem was for Jim to tutor Leonard. By itself, not a bad idea, but Jim’s idea of “tutoring” was to wait for Leonard in random corners of campus and the apartment and launch sneak attacks like some kind of deranged ninja.

“Is it working?” Jim shoots back, and launches himself forward, catching Leonard around the waist and pulling him to the ground.

Leonard grunts, and just lets himself fall to the floor.

He’s too tired for this shit.

He lifts a knee, aiming for Jim’s stomach, and actually manages to catch him, before Jim rolls away again like a fucking eel.

“I just worked a double, Jim. I need to sleep,” he groans, pulling himself into a sitting position.

“A hostile alien wouldn’t care how long you’ve been working,” Jim responds cheekily.

Leonard narrows his eyes, and launches himself forward this time. He wraps an arm around Jim’s knee, and tugs, dumping the insufferable idiot right onto his back. He surges forward, and settles himself on Jim’s hips before leaning forward and pinning Jim’s wrists to the floor.

“If there’s a hostile alien after me, then you clearly haven’t done your job as captain,” he points out, an eyebrow twitching up to emphasize his point.

Jim squirms, and suddenly Leonard is the one on his back, wheezing slightly as all the air is forced out of his lungs. Looking up into Jim’s eyes, Leonard gives him the most unimpressed stare he can manage after only ten hours of sleep in the last seventy-two.

“You’re right, Bones,” Jim breathes, leaning down over Leonard, their lips nearly touching. “I’m just trying to make sure you can protect yourself.”

Leonard lifts his head up from the floor, and presses his lips to Jim’s, before flopping back down. “How ‘bout you just don’t go lettin’ any hostile aliens on board whatever flyin’ death machine we end up on?”

Jim huffs a breath across Leonard’s lips, then leans in to slide their lips slowly together. “I think I can manage that.”

“Good,” Leonard accepts the kiss, then shoves at Jim’s shoulder. “Now get off me, you’re a Starfleet cadet, not a fucking ninja.”

 


End file.
